Destructo Box
Destructo Box is an original animated series created by Joey Reinisch and Phil McLaughlin. It follows the often bizarre misadventures of the characters Joey and Phil as they try to survive living together as roommates in a world made up entirely of squares and boxes. It was first popularized on Newgrounds.com, where it gained recognition and a large fanbase. It is now distributed by Mondo Media.__FORCETOC__ History and Origins According to the creators, the show was first conceived of as a series of commercial promos for IUSTV, the Indiana University college television network, where the the real Joey and Phil first met. After seeing the promos, Phil joined Joey in creating an animated series based on Joey's initial designs. They did, and the original Destructo Box series was born. The show saw frequent format changes in it's earlier years. The initial pitch that aired on IUSTV did not involve Joey and Phil as characters, but instead revolved around a skit based format of 3 unrelated stories taking place in the same city. At the end of each day, the square planet the stories took place in would somehow be destroyed; hence the name, "Destructo Box". This protypical version of the show would later be known by fans as Season Zero. Explosomagico was also considered for the name of the series, and when the creators decided to go with Destructo Box, Explosomagico was written into the show as an A.C.M.E. type mega company that has appeared in several episodes. Explosomagico LLC was formed in 2011 by Joey Reinisch and Phil McLaughlin, and is the production company behind Destructo Box. After leaving college, Phil and Joey continued to develop the series, eventually settling on a web series format for distribution online. They began creating shorts that aired on Newgrounds, which quickly built a sizeable following and drew the attention of Mondo Media (notable as the creators of Happy Tree Friends), who agreed to distribute their shorts on their online animation network. "Destructo Box": The Animated Series The format of Destructo Box the animated series follows Phil and Joey as they encounter absurd situations in the apartment they share together. This can include anything from battling time travellers, robotic pirates, sexual snowwomen, to hunting with "bear warriors" or fighting refrigerator garbage monsters. New episodes are released biweekly on Mondo Media. List of "Destructo Box" Released Episodes Below is a list of all Destructo Box episodes currently available on Mondo Media. These episodes were either created exclusively for Mondo Media or are newly remastered versions of episodes previously seen elsewhere. *Chest Pimples *Robotbeard The Pirate *Vampiarrhea *Snow Plowin' *Lawyer Up! *Vinegar Tea Party *Time Battles! *Bear Warrior (episode) *Strip Teased *Das Booty *Lint Trap *Beard of the Damned *Box Lunch *Biscuit Drive *Glotion Sickness *Pee Soup *Bum Nuts *Mystery Meats *Two Chicks, Same Time *Zombie Ablockalypse *Pilgrim Thanksblockalypse *Penal Pals #1: Bundle of Sticks *Penal Pals #2: Halfway Houseguests *Company For the Holidays *Wrinkle Drop: The Drinking Game *Santa is Coming... *Santa Comes Again "Destructo Box" Episodes Not Yet Released on Mondo Media Below is a list of all episodes currently available on Newgrounds or elsewhere that have not yet been remastered and released on Mondo Media. *Season Zero *Don't Flush Magnets Category:Destructo Box Category:Joey Category:Phil Category:time travel Category:bear warrior Category:Crime Fighting Spiders With Boners Category:Season 1